


Trapped

by BalefireFlatlands



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: No Scout wants to die a virgin.





	Trapped

It was the third day of being trapped in the control point, and to say the RED Scout was bored was an understatement. He’d been going along, doing his job just as he did everyday, bashing in the faces of any BLU’s that crossed his path, when the entire base had gone into some kind of lockdown, a strange unknown siren sounding as metal doors slid into place. He was pretty far from any of the speakers but the muffled voice of the Announcer had said something about a failsafe in the respawn system being triggered and TF Industries was thankful for their patience while they sorted it all out.

Whatever that meant. Scout couldn’t care less; the important part had been at the end where the voice had said that any further fighting would be met with swift termination of their contracts. Great.

The room he was trapped in must have been intended to be some sort of overflow housing, a bunk bed on one wall with shelves lined with dusty supplies along all the others. At least there was a bathroom attached to it, though a shower would have been nice. Or ,well, anything to do. He’d spent the better part of the day laying on his back on the upper bunk staring at the ceiling and trying to ignore the rhythmic thudding sound beneath him.

“Would you cut that out?”

“Come down here an’ make me!”

He almost took him up on it. Just his luck he’d get trapped with the BLU asshole who did the same thing as him. After the initial scuffle over who got the top bunk, RED winning quite handily, he’d tried to ignore the other man, but he couldn’t ignore that he was sitting down there tossing his baseball against the wall and then catching it, especially since he’d been doing that for at least two hours now. “Doncha got somethin’ better ta be doing?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth he realized how stupid that was, of course he didn’t, there wasn’t anything to do in this lame storeroom. The BLU’s laugh didn’t do a whole lot to improve his mood.

He rolled his eyes before continuing his staring contest with the ceiling. Unconsciously he started to worry his lip with his teeth. They were deep in the base, at least two stories down, and didn’t even have a window in the door to see what was going on outside. For all they knew whatever was wrong with the respawn had already been fixed and the battles were going on without them. They had a sink for water, and some supplies, but it wouldn’t last forever, if they rationed it maybe five days at the most, and he had a feeling the BLU wouldn’t take that well. He really did not want to die of starvation in the belly of a base with his hated rival sleeping below him.

He’d already tried prying the door apart, but with the supplies available to them he had no hope of moving a thick steel door. There weren’t any windows, but there was a ventilation system. The BLU, being the smaller of the two, had tried to crawl through it, but it had proven too small for him to fit, and after having gotten his shoulders stuck in it, he’d fallen violently to the floor, and been sullen ever since. Scout assumed he was injured in some way and trying to play it off, he probably would have done the same had their roles been reversed.

“How many days we been down here?”

The voice from below startled the RED, he hadn’t even noticed the silence after he’d stopped tossing the ball around. Looking over at his watch he tried to judge based on hours alone, it wasn’t as if they could see the sun to actually know. “Two or three I think. Didn’t exactly bring my calendar with me.”

The BLU Scout’s mocking sneer was almost audible from the lower bunk, “Just asking. Not like I want ta starve to death down here or sumthin’. Specially not with you.”

So they’d been thinking along the same lines then. That bugged him more than he wanted to admit, the thought that he was anything like his BLU counterpart was just wrong on so many levels. Though he wasn’t so stupid that he didn’t see the visible similarities, both fast runners, using nearly identical weapons, even down to being from the same town. The RED was taller though, and slightly older, with straight brown hair under his cap, the younger BLU was a redhead, a few unruly bits of hair curling out from under his hat, something flat with a long brim. He was wearing some ridiculous jacket with white stripes down the sleeves, and the RED wanted to tell him he looked like a moron, except that he was secretly jealous, the heating wasn’t working in this room and nights were frigid.

“We ain’t gonna starve to death after three days dipshit. And we got food, ‘less you stuffed your face with it when I wasn’t looking.” He rolled onto his side looking over the edge of the bunk to glare down at his counterpart.

He was rewarded with a return glare, “Oh shaddup. You’re tha one that should be worried, you’re gonna die alone in this room, a slow lameass virgin.”

That stung, but he retorted without hesitation, “Nuh-uh. I’ve had plenty of chicks, you’re tha one who’s gonna die a virgin, what are you twelve?” He pulled his head back over the side just as the younger Scout aimed a punch at his face.

“Nineteen you asshole.”

“Pft, still not even old enough ta drink. You make Demo buy all your drinks for ya?” That probably would have netted him another punch if the other man could have reached him up there. He grinned down at the mattress, feeling like he’d won the argument. But the bravado was just that, if he really did die of starvation down here, he was going to die a virgin, and that just wasn’t fair. In all the worrying he’d been doing earlier that hadn’t occurred to him, but now that he thought about it, he couldn’t think of anything else.

“That’s right, hide up dere like a freaking coward.” BLU kicked the bottom of his mattress, hoping he could feel that on the top bunk. “Man, this sucks. My last days on earth and I’ve gotta share them with some skuzzy RED.” He rubbed his shoulder and winced, having pulled something when he fell out of the vent, though he’d been careful not to show it to his rival. He was already at a disadvantage being shorter and smaller, not only that but his pistol was out of ammo, his only hope was that the RED didn’t know that.

“Oh and I’m happy 'bout this? I could be at a bar makin’ it with some hot sweetness, instead of listening to you bitch and be obnoxious.” Not that he’d ever actually been to a bar, even though he was twenty-one every time he’d tried the bouncers all thought his ID was fake since he looked so young. And all his attempts at flirting with women were met with flat out rejection, if not being smacked.

The BLU snorted, not believing any of that. Instead he got up and went to the door, leaning his ear against it and listening. All was silence. Just as it had been the past few days. “You don’t think they fixed the respawn thingamajig and forgot about us do ya?” Though he tried, he couldn’t keep the nervous tone out of his voice. He really did not want to die down there.

“How the fuck should I know?” But he jumped down and joined him at the door, listening to all the nothing that was happening on the other side. “I dunno, it doesn’t sound like there’s fighting. Wouldn’t we be able ta hear the alarms?” But even he sounded unsure. They were not only pretty far underground below the point, but they were way off to one side, further than the RED had ever ventured into the base. He wouldn’t have even been down there but he’d been chasing his rival who had taken off running when his gun ran out of ammo. He had no idea why he’d headed into this room, maybe hoping it had ammo, but he’d been assured of an easy kill when he followed him in there, pointing his scattergun directly at the other Scout’s chest and grinning evilly. Of course, then the base had to go and ruin his awesome kill, but at least he had the memory of how the BLU had looked in that moment, terrified but trying to look tough. It was beautiful.

He almost had that scared look on his face again and the RED was worried that at some point he’d have to listen to him crying.

“I think we’re too far away.” The BLU pulled his hat off, running his fingers through his hair as he went to plop back down on his bunk. “I don’t wanna die a – I don’t wanna die here.” It was a quick save, but not quick enough to cover what he was going to say.

“Ha! You are a virgin. Loser!” His grin was sadistic as he turned to taunt his younger rival. “I knew RED was better than BLU in every way. Even that.”

BLU wasn’t letting him get away with that. “Oh quit lying to yourself. You are too. Like any girl would even look at ya, much less let you touch 'em.” He rubbed his shoulder again, trying to resign himself to his fate; it wasn’t as if there was anything he could do about it now.

Scout opened his mouth to reply with something snarky, and obviously false, but he ended up jutting his jaw out and glaring instead. They were probably going to die down here, and lying to himself didn’t really make him feel any better about it. “Fine. So what?”

“Nuthin’.” He turned away, biting his thumbnail.

“Damn right nothing.” There was something disturbingly innocent about the way his BLU rival looked right now, sitting on the lower bed of a bunk bed, his hair disheveled under his hat, the bandages on one of his hands coming untied and trailing around as he chewed on his fingernail. He shook his head violently, wondering why he was thinking that and instead went over to the shelves taking stock of what they had left. Silently he cursed the fact that they had thought this would be a few hours at the most and gorged themselves on the first day. “Alright, look. We got enough for a bit if we don’t eat it all. I mean, how long can it take to fix this thing? Hardhat can build a dispenser in like two freakin’ seconds. This can’t be that hard.”

“I dunno, I’ve never heard of the respawn breaking before. Have you?”

RED stayed silent. No, he hadn’t, and he’d been there for years. He didn’t even know the thing could break, actually the thought of that was a little scary, what had happened to people who had been killed when it broke? What would have happened if he had blasted the BLU Scout’s chest open just a few seconds before? “Look, what matters is we ain’t gonna die down here.”

“You don’t know that!” The desperation that had crept into the BLU’s voice was unsettling. “We’re gonna die down here. We’re both gonna be dead virgins and ain’t no one gonna care.”

“Well aren’t you just a ray of fucking sunshine.” He turned to look at him, another sharp rejoinder dying on his tongue as he saw how visibly distraught the BLU was. “Look, they’re gonna fix it, and we’re getting out of here. And we’re not dying as virgins.”

Though the only way they could do anything about that was a way he did not want to think about. Judging from his rival’s look of disgust he’d thought the same thing at the same time.

“That’s not what I meant ya freakin’ fairy.” He muttered a few other choice things as he climbed back up to the top bunk.

“Good.” But apparently it had distracted him enough to stop throwing that damn ball against the wall. Finally the RED would be able to get some sleep.

Sleep was a long time coming though, for one they had no control over the lights and it was hard to sleep with florescent lights shining everywhere. But he was also starting to worry that maybe BLU had been right, they really were going to die down here. Two dead virgins in bunk beds. He wondered if the teams would even know who they were when they eventually found them in a million years.

He slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom, glancing back at the lower bunk to see that the younger Scout had fallen asleep, curled up around his pillow. RED shook his head, silently closing the door behind him so he didn’t wake up, he did not want the other Scout knowing what he was doing in there. He stepped out of his pants and underware, tossing them on the sink as he leaned against the wall by the toilet, one arm braced against the wall while his other hand wrapped around his length.

Closing his eyes he tried to concentrate on the images he’d seen in his magazines, wishing he had one of them there with him, he’d never had that vivid of an imagination. He pumped his hand a few times, softly groaning. His hand was no substitute for the real thing though, and somehow afterwards he felt more unfulfilled than he had before. He cleaned up, pulling his pants back on and wondering why he didn’t feel that sleepy sense of euphoria he normally felt after pleasuring himself.

Maybe it was the situation, being on the verge of death was probably bad for his libido. He was so busy frowning at himself he hadn’t noticed that his rival had woken up, and was sitting in bed glaring at him. The RED stopped dead, a flush of embarrassment coloring him. There wasn’t much to say in this situation, but RED couldn’t help but notice that BLU’s glare was less accusing and more mad. What could he possibly be mad about? Surely he got through the day by wanking too, it wasn’t like he was getting any. “What?”

“You weren’t thinkin’ 'bout me were you?” His glare deepened. “I knew you RED’s were weird, I didn’t think you were a bunch of flaming fairies.”

RED sputtered, “Jesus Christ of course not! Why tha hell would I be thinking about you?”

“Just stay away from me. Fucking a.”

He climbed back into bed, furious and embarrassed all at once. He had absolutely no interest in the man sleeping below him. None.

But the idea, once planted wouldn’t go away. When he closed his eyes, instead of seeing the sexy topless blonde he longed for, he could only see the BLU laying below him, looking innocent and inviting. After a few hours of tossing and turning he sprung out of bed and started pacing, trying to expend some pent up energy so he could at least get to sleep. Unfortunately he was also aware of the BLU’s eyes on him, watching him from where he lay on his side.

“Will you stop staring at me? I think you’re tha one that wants me.”

The BLU sat up quickly, his face a myraid of emotions, all of them angry. “No way! If I was gonna go gay for someone it sure wouldn’t be you.”

“Oh so you’ve thought about it?”

“No!”

“Sounds like you have.” He stood his ground as his rival approached, expecting this to come to blows. Oh well, at least fighting was something to do. “Must be genetic.” His smug grin was wiped off his face almost immediately when BLU slammed his fist into his stomach.

“Don’t you fucking talk about that. Got it? Not one fucking word.” If his bat had been within easy reach he would have cracked the RED’s skull open in an instant and not felt bad about it.

Scout staggered backwards, holding onto his stomach and gasping for air. Admittedly, talking about Spy was a low blow and he knew it, but he wasn’t about to let some kid tell him what he could or couldn’t talk about. “I think someone’s jealous daddy didn’t teach you his pick up lines.” He immediately regretted saying that as the cold fury evident on BLU’s face was frankly terrifying. He dodged another punch at his face, and the second one aimed for his ribs, before sending one of his own. BLU blocked it with both his arms, before yelping and pulling back, rubbing at his shoulder again.

RED straightened, eyes on him as he circled around, he hadn’t hit him hard enough to make him cry out like that. Sure the BLU’s were cowards and cry babies, but he’d been fighting against this Scout for months, he knew he wouldn’t whine like that if something wasn’t actually wrong, especially in front of an enemy. “What’s wrong with your shoulder?”

“Nothing!”

“Nah, come on man, lemme see. ” He approached cautiously, expecting to get hit again, but BLU’s expression had gone from furious to pained, obviously something was wrong if he wasn’t immediately trying to bash the RED’s brains in.

“There ain’t nothing to see. I banged it up when I fell out of tha vent.”

“You break it?”

BLU retreated to his bunk, sitting down and flexing his arm in several direction before gasping and lowering it. “I don’t think so.”

RED nodded. He wasn’t a Medic, he couldn’t have done anything even if he knew what was wrong. Still, seeing him in pain was worrisome in ways he didn’t quite understand. “Sorry 'bout… ya know.. ”

“Yeah.”

“It’s jus’, being in this place and .. yanno.”

“Yeah.”

The silence stretched between them, RED stayed where he was, not wanting to approach his rival who was probably still in the mood to kill him. BLU was looking elsewhere, rubbing his shoulder and pursing his lips as he thought about something. RED interrupted his reverie, “You really don’t want ta die a virgin right?”

BLUs glance shot towards him, his jaw clenched. He wasn’t dumb, he knew exactly what his counterpart was insinuating. “I don’t think that counts.”

“Why not? Sex is sex isn’t it?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth he wondered what the hell was wrong with him. What was he suggesting? That sounded more like something Spy would have said than he would have liked to admit. And he didn’t have genetics to blame.

The struggle on BLU’s face was practically tangible, on the one hand he wasn’t gay, on the other he was going to die a virgin. Which was more important to him? “S'not tha same. Someone would hafta be on top.”

Well that was a problem, but one he had an easy answer for. “Whoever’s bigger.”

“You’re already bigger than me, no fair.”

“I meant our dicks numbskull.”

“Oh.” He worried his lip between his teeth, an almost mirror image of his rival a few hours previous. “But this don’t make me gay.”

RED nodded, cautiously going to sit on the bunk near him, but not touching him. He could not believe he was suggesting this, even more unbelievable was that BLU had taken him up on it. He silently waited for BLU to make the first move, he didn’t want to force him to do anything. Maybe he was secretly hoping he’d back out of it.

BLU nibbled on his thumbnail for a few more minutes, staring at the floor as if it held all the answers. Then very abruptly he stood up and started undoing his pants. “Fine.”

Scout stared for a few seconds, shocked that this was even happening, then he smirked and stood to undo his own pants, startled by the fact that he was half hard already. Apparently his body didn’t care about the weird situation, or the fact that they were both guys, it had caught onto the fact that there might be sex and responded in form. He reached down to stroke himself to attention, watching as his rival did the same. Satisfied, he turned, protruding from his boxers and waited for his rival to finish.

BLU bit his lip, wondering what had possessed him to think this was even remotely a good idea. If they ever got out of this he was going to blame the fact that he thought he was going to die. He turned towards the other, forcing himself to look at his crotch, and then frowning, RED had a good two inches on him, at least. “Not fair man.”

“Hey, you agreed, rules are rules.” He had no idea what was normal size anyway, he made it a point to not look at any of the other mercenaries in the shower, and the younger Scout could have easily been larger than him. But secretly he was pleased, he hadn’t wanted to be on the receiving end of this. “So uhm .. go lay on the bed, I guess.”

Now that it actually came down to it, he wasn’t exactly sure how two guys were supposed to have sex anyway. He knew the basics, but now that he was about to do it himself, he was vaguely nervous.

BLU nodded, clearly unhappy about losing that little competition. He pulled his pants and boxers off and sat on the lower bunk, back against the wall, as he looked away from his rival.

“Hey, it’s not gonna be that bad, just close your eyes and pretend I’m a hot chick or something.”

He scoffed. “Sure, a hot chick with her dick in my ass.”

RED grinned before tugging his own pants off and going to one of the shelves, pulling a few things off the shelf, some lube he had seen earlier and condoms. He had no idea why those things were there, maybe whoever stocked the base thought they got prostitutes on occasion, but for now he was glad they were there. “Should I uh, wear a condom or something?”

“What, you gonna get me pregnant?”

“No, dipshit, I mean … I dunno, you really want me coming in your ass?”

Well he hadn’t thought about it like that, or at all really. He had never thought too much about the logistics of sex other than he wanted it, and had certainly never about the logistics of gay sex. That probably wasn’t a sensation he wanted to feel though. “Oh, then yeah. Keep that shit to yourself.”

“Right.” He rolled the condom on, then inched closer towards the BLU. Now that this was actually imminent he had no idea how to proceed, should he kiss him? Should they make out first? He couldn’t just lay on him and shove his dick in him, even if that was the extent of his knowledge of sex. “You uh, what am I … uhm, you don’t happen ta know what to do, do you?”

“Why? Cuz my dad’s a Spy I should know this shit?” BLU’s eyes narrowed, angry again.

“No! I just mean, cuz .. ” He trailed off awkwardly, having meant just that.

BLU wanted to hit him, but there was something creepy about fighting when they were both pantsless. But it was probably in his best interest they figured this out, he was sure it was going to hurt enough on it’s own without them both not having a clue what they were doing. “I watched a porn once where a chick took it up the ass.” He bit his lip, trying to remember what all had happened before the actual fucking. “First you gotta dress up like a mailman.”

“Oh come on,” RED actually laughed. “Skip to tha part where they’re naked okay?”

BLU grinned ignoring the awkwardness of the situation. “They had a crapton of lube, and he started with his fingers. But then it cut out and came back to them screwing. I dunno what happened in between.”

“Oh, that makes sense I guess.” He looked back at the bottle of lube, setting it on the bed next to them. “So uh.. should I just start with .. uh..”

“What? You wanna get all lovey dovey? You’re not even buying me dinner.” But he had to admit there was something … wrong about just jumping right into the sex, especially since neither of them were really emotionally invested in this. The BLU hesitantly reached out, pulling off the others’ hat and tossing it to the side, before reaching down for the hem of his shirt.

Oh to hell with it, if they were going to do this, they were going to do it properly. The BLU abruptly changed tactics, roughly pulling RED down in an inexperienced, but enthusiastic kiss.

Scout nearly fell on him, having not expected anything like that, but he slid his hand up his rival’s shirt, wrapping his fingers around his hip and side, and pulling him close. He’d never kissed anyone before, and if he closed his eyes he could pretend that the tongue moving under his own belonged to someone else, but the illusion was shattered as he broke the kiss to pull off BLU’s shirt, leaving him completely naked except for the wrappings around his hands. He found that he strangely didn’t mind looking at the BLU Scout, he was warm to the touch, a sensation that RED could get used to, and while he wasn’t overly enthusiastic he was willing, and that in itself was arousing.

Well maybe he could make him enthusiastic. He was awesome at everything he did, why couldn’t he also be awesome at sex? Sure this wasn’t the ideal situation, but it was what he had, and he’d work with it. He pressed BLU up against the wall, roughly kissing him again as he ground against him, his hips moving without his conscious effort. BLU’s eyes went wide, startled by the sudden return of attention, and wrapped his arms around him, spreading his legs slightly.

The kiss went on and on, neither of them coming up for air as they squirmed against each other. Both were unused to physical contact, and they were reveling in getting it now, even with the awkward situation.

RED pulled back, looking down at him, his eyes traveling over his exposed body in a way that made the BLU blush. His eyes traveled to the lube next to them, and RED grabbed it, drizzling some on his hand and then rubbing it on his shaft. He leaned forward again, reaching down with one hand between BLU’s legs, smearing lube around before pressing against his entrance.

BLU twitched reflexively, trying to pull away, but pressed against the bed and wall he had nowhere to go. “That shit’s cold.”

“Yeah I know, it’s all over my cock moron.” He bit BLU’s ear, eliciting a gasp and another twitch of an entirely different variety. “Try and relax.”

“Sure. You relax when someone’s shoving their fingghuu–” He clenched his eyes shut, hips stuttering against the intrusion, the first joint of RED’s finger having pushed itself inside. He pushed harder, sliding deeper into him, before starting to pull in and out, working him open. BLU didn’t move, gasping a bit as the other Scout pushed into him down to his knuckle, his body kept trying to tense up and push it out, but he kept fighting it down, trying to relax as instructed. This had to feel good at some point right? Otherwise gay guys wouldn’t do it.

“What’s it feel like?”

BLU’s response was somewhat breathless as he tried to concentrate on not clenching up. “I dunno. Weird.”

“Weird good or weird bad?”

“Just weird. Not really good or bad, just … weird.”

RED grunted, not really content with that answer. At least it wasn’t bad, and he didn’t seem to be in pain, so that was good. He drizzled more lube on his hand, sliding back in smoothly. The other had said fingers plural, so after a little while he edged a second finger next to the first, causing his rival to tense up almost immediately, but two fingers together was still smaller than his dick, and he figured he needed to work up to that slowly. A few more pumps and he curled his fingers forward causing the younger Scout to cry out, fingers twisting in his shirt as his body went rigid.

RED froze, thinking he had somehow injured him, but his rival’s next words caused him to grin. “Fffuck. Do that again.” He repeated the motion, eliciting a low moan from the man under him as he arched his body up against his.

“Now it feels good?”

“Y-yeah.” A bright flush had spread across BLU’s face, partially from embarrassment that this actually felt good, but even more because he was very, very aroused. His fingers were clenched in the fabric of his rival’s shirt, his breath starting to come in short pants. He had no idea what the other was doing, or why it felt good, but he was enjoying the sensation. His whole body arched up when a third finger was added, barely able to breathe as his feet scrabbled for purchase against the bed.

“Lay back.” His eyes shot open, looking up at RED in surprise, his voice had changed into something low and husky, so different from the way he sounded on the field that it was hard to imagine this was the same person. There was a wince as the fingers were pulled from him, leaving a weird feeling that he could only describe as 'empty.’ He pushed off from the wall, laying on his back against the pillows of the bunk.

RED climbed over him, kneeling between his legs as he surveyed the man below him. He pulled his rivals’ legs up over his hips before reaching down to guide himself in. A few moments of pressure and he slid halfway in, closing his eyes at the hot tightness that greeted him. Planting his palms flat on the bed he pushed harder, forging deeper inside. The younger Scout gasped, screwing his face up as he tried to force himself to relax again. It was much harder this time, his fingers digging sharply into the RED’s back as he panted.

He fought on a daily basis, gave and received mortal injuries freely, but this was different. The pain was searing, as if he was being torn apart from the inside out, and try as he might to relax or ignore it, it was too much for him. “S-sstop. Stop. Stop. Jesus that hurts.” RED stopped immediately, looking down at the trembling mess that was the other Scout. He didn’t know what to do to make it feel good again, so he stayed half buried in him and leaned down to kiss him. Maybe if he took his mind off it, it wouldn’t hurt anymore.

BLU kissed back fervently, his thought process following along the same line. His body was shaking, some of the lust he’d built up trickling away from the pain. RED reached down to stroke him, his hand still slick from lube. That seemed to have the desired effect as the BLU thrust up into his hand, breaking the kiss so he could moan softly. The older Scout could not believe this was happening, here he was with his dick half embedded in another man, jacking off his hated rival and somehow enjoying the fact that he was moaning like a bitch. Somewhere the day had taken a strange turn.

“Aw-awright. S'better. You can .. can.” He cut himself off with another moan as RED started to thrust in time with the movement of his hand. That really felt fucking amazing, like some sort of warm vice around his dick. Porn seemed to go on forever, but he knew he wasn’t going to last long with that sort of sensation going on. How could he ever go back to his hand after this?

BLU let out another wanton sound of pleasure, arching up and wrapping his legs around his counterpart’s waist, digging his heels into his lower back. Whatever the RED had done with his fingers felt about eight hundred times better when it was hit with his dick. That was a thought he never would have imagined he could have, not that he was thinking much right now since all the blood for his brain was currently centered in his groin.

He thrust as deep as possible, pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back in, a few more times was all it took to send the man below him over the edge. His fingers tightened around RED’s back, his body arched then went rigid as he panted out a few curses, spraying against both their stomachs. RED barely noticed as the BLU’s entire body seemed to have clenched around him, causing him to gasp. A few more deep thrusts and he was done for, nearly collapsing on the man below him, barely holding himself up as he rode out his orgasm on trembling arms and legs.

“Fffuck.”

“Yeah. That was… mm..”

RED slid out of him, falling over onto his side, not wanting to expend the effort to hold himself up anymore. BLU winced, trying to sit up, but his muscles had turned to jelly, and he slumped back down, waiting for his breathing to return to normal.

“Yeah, don’t move. I got this.” The RED forced himself to sit up and then get to his feet, walking unsteadily to the bathroom to clean himself up. He pulled some paper towels out and collapsed back onto the bed, cleaning off his rival’s stomach.

“Th-thanks.” BLU looked up at him, blissful expression on his face as he inched over to make room for both of them to lay side by side.

RED just grinned, pulling him against him. That had been incredible, far better than anything he would have expected, especially for not liking dudes. “Next time probably won’t hurt as much.”

“Next time?”

“Yeah, don’t think I’m letting you get away after this.” He grinned at the blush that bloomed across the younger Scout’s face. Pulling him close as he closed his eyes, the drowsy feeling he had been looking for earlier hitting him with full force.

They slept for several hours, legs entwined together, dead to the world. In the far off distance a buzzer sounded along with some muffled talking, and the locks on all the doors clicked open. It fell on deaf ears as the BLU snored softly against his counterparts chest.

It wasn’t until the heavy door moved and started to slide open that they awoke, confusion erupting in the room as the bases’ RED Spy stood there. Immediately a giant grin broke out on his face as he beheld the tangle of skin, limbs and curses that fell out of the bed in front of him. Two shame-faced naked Scouts tried to disentangle themselves from each other, only to trip each other up in their haste and confusion.

He couldn’t help but laugh. “I see you had a more enjoyable time zhan I did.” The false starts of both of them trying to deny anything had happened, only made his grin wider. “I shall tell zhe ozers I could not find you. Zhat should give you a few hours at least.” He said something in French that would have made them both turn redder than they already were, before heading out of the room and closing the door behind him, his snorting laughter echoing along the corridor.

“That wasn’t your uh… was it?”

“Nah. Not at this base.”

“Oh good. That would have been awkward.” Not that this whole situation wasn’t awkward enough already. “So uh, a few hours huh?”

The other Scout just grinned back at him.


End file.
